


Peg

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Short, Short One Shot, Teasing, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #126: Peg / Pairing Order: Fem!Ame x Rus / Rating: M /Prompt: Amelia pegging Ivan
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Female America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/144312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Peg

"Come on, sweetie, please? Let me see that cute face," Amelia cooed lovingly at him, hugging Ivan's upper thigh up against her chest. Ivan groaned quietly, struggling with his confidence. He panted, chest heaving as he did his best to compose himself. "Does it really feel that good?" **  
**

"Of course it does," he whimpered from behind his hands, still keeping his face as covered as possible. She shifted her hips, grinding a little further in. She reached up, leaning over him and pressing deep as she gently pat at his hair.

"C'mon... if you won't let me see you, can you at least answer a question?" She asked, smiling widely when she saw him peek between his fingers. With practiced expertise, she wiggled her eyebrows and gave his ass another slow hump. "Do you prefer my pussy, or my dick?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm active on the RusAme discord server, and I also have my own multifandom server! come hang out with me sometime!
> 
> https://discord.gg/t953aFFJSS


End file.
